Nightmare
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: A dream sequence gone too far... Woken up drenched in sweat and tears... ONE-SHOT. Kurt/Finn - Furt Hummelson. Inspired by true events and Beyoncé's 'Sweet Dreams'. WARNING: This story contains Sadness with a side-dish of Slash... Rated M for a Reason...


**This is my first official sad-fic... I'm dying to know if its good or not. So please don't hesitate to tell me. :)**

**I wrote this awhile back so it might be different to how I write now. But nether-the-less, I hope you like it. :)**

**It starts off as a dream sequence, hence why the words are italic...**

**Inspired by true events and Beyoncé's 'Sweet Dreams'.  
**

**WARNING: This story contains Sadness with a side-dish of Slash... ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee. Ryan Murphy does...**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

"_Finn? Finn where are you?" I yelled as I ran through the dark forest._

_No answer._

_I kept running, but tripped over and fell onto the cold, hard ground. I'm so scared. Where is he?_

_Suddenly a tall mysterious figure appears from behind an eerie tree. Was it him? Oh God, I hope so._

_I stand and didn't bother brushing the dirt off, I couldn't care less, I just want to get out of here. I walk towards the person, hoping with all my heart that it's my knight in shining armor, Finn. But as I got closer and closer, the shadow seemed to disappear further into the woods. So I chase it._

_I came to a stony cliff, and there, standing at the edge, was the love of my life, Finn Hudson. I was so happy that I found him._

"_Finn." I called out with joy. He lifted his arms and took a step back._

"_Finn what are you doing?" I asked, terrified that he might fall._

"_Goodbye, Kurt…" He said with an emotionless expression and took another step and fell backwards over the cliff._

"_Nooo!" I said running towards him. "Finn!" I looked over the edge, but there was nothing there. I was too late._

"_Finn!" I cried out. No answer._

_I fell to my knees, screamed out my tears and everything went black. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a white corridor. There was a door at the end, I ran for it. Once I got there I read the name plaque on the door._

'_Finn Hudson'_

_I wipe away my tears and push the door open. Complete darkness, I felt like I was falling down a deep hole. My stomach doing summersaults. My heart pounding. Blood coarsening through my veins. _

_I landed on something not so soft. I lifted my head and saw Finn underneath me, ice cold, as pale as a ghost. An oxygen mask attached to his face and catheter sticking into his arm._

_The empty unyielding sound of a heart monitor flat lining filled the room. My head snapped to the direction of the sound. A small screen on with a straight blue line running across it._

"_Oh God!" I turned back to Finn and lifted my hand to the pulse point on his neck. No pulse. Nothing!_

"_Oh God, please no!" I screamed, trying to resuscitate him. Pulling the plastic mask off and giving him mouth-to-mouth. Still no pulse. His skin felt ice cold and his body felt inhabited._

"_Please don't die… I need you!" I said tears running down my face. "Nurse! Doctor! I-I need help in here!" Seconds later two doctors and a nurse came through the door._

"_Step aside son." The older doctor said to me, pushing me over towards the door._

"_He's flat lining." Said the nurse._

"_Get the defibrillator." The nurse handed the machine to the doctor, then ripped open Finn's shirt. The doctor then rubbed both the paddles together and yelled 'clear!' jolting Finn's unconscious body. He repeated this action five times. No response. Finn's form laid cold and limp on the hospital bed._

"_Oh God, NO!" I said running to the pale body of my boyfriend. Two pairs of hands held me back, restraining me from my beloved._

"_No! Let go of me!" I said swinging my arms away. "Let me GO!" The other doctor checked his pulse and looked at his wristwatch._

"_Time of death: nine forty five."_

"_NOO!" I collapsed onto the floor in a sea of my own tears._

"Kurt… Kurt!" Said a familiar voice. I was being shaken by someone that obviously wanted my attention.

I passed out from an overflow of emotions and woke up in a bed. My bed. Cover in sweat and… tears?

"Kurt, baby what's wrong?" The sound of Finn's sweet serine voice calmed me immediately, but my breathing was still in crisis mode.

"You… dying… stone cold… dead… me… c-crying." I managed to say between breaths.

He pulled me in for a tight embrace. He rocked me back and forth, soothing me. "It was just a stupid dream. A nightmare. I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Yea." I swallowed, "I think so."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well… I was in a forest, searching for you, and then I tripped. A person appeared and I thought it was you. I approached, what I suspected was you, and you lead me to a cliff… You said goodbye then fell off the cliff. I screamed and cried. I was so scared."

"What happened next?"

"I was in a white corridor. There was a door at the end of it that had your name on it. I opened the door and fell into some sort of hole… Then you were in a hospital bed without a pulse. I tried to save you. Then two doctors and a nurse came in and declared that you were dead… I couldn't handle it, so I ran towards you, but they held me back… Then I woke up…"

"Babe, how many times have you had these kinda dreams?" he asked.

"I-I don't know… maybe six… seven times. I'm not sure. But I've had to watch you die in front of me so many times. Whether it be from you burning to drowning or being buried alive… I can't handle it anymore." He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head gently.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, babe. I'm not going anywhere. There isn't a thing on this earth that will make me leave you." I turned around and kissed his lips softly, then with more passion.

"Make love to me." I said breathlessly.

"Okay. Right now?"

"Yes." He reached into my nightstand and fished out the lube and a condom. I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No condom. I want you… all of you."

"If you say so…" He said with a wary smile as I laid on my back.

He flicked the lube open and poured some onto his three middle fingers. He gently inserted one finger inside of me and then a second and third. In and out, stretching me for him. I moaned when he started scissoring and curling them.

"God… I'm close." I breathed.

"Wait! Not yet babe." He said with a smile.

"Hurry…"

He placed the tip of his cock at my lubed entrance and pushed in slowly. I could feel the heat from his skin inside my depths. When he was fully sheathed inside of me, I had never felt so complete. He started rocking his hips back and forth.

_God it felt amazing…_

"It feels… so good." I moaned.

"So good." He agreed.

"I'm so close, Finn." I moaned.

"Me too."

"Oh, FINN!" I screamed as I came all over my Alexander McQueen silk pyjamas. _Totally worth it!_

"Oh, fuck Kurt! I'm cumming!" He groaned and shot his seed into my slick channel. The feel of his spunk inside me, made me feel even more complete. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathless.

"That was…" he trailed off chuckling.

"Yea." I agreed. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, breathing in and out slowly.

"I love you." He said kissing my nose.

"I love you, too, my knight in shining amour."

* * *

**How was it? Hope you liked it... I'm not usually so desperate... but I wrote this fic because it is loosely based about me.**

**One night, when I was sleeping, I had a nightmare about my family dying and woke up with tears running down my face... :(**

**Anyway I love all my followers... hehehe... :)**

**Check out my other stories too. :)**

**Love**

**-Jaddy**

**Here is a link so you can listen to the song that inspired this boy to write this fic: **www(DOT)last(DOT)fm/music/Beyonc%25C3%25A9/_/Sweet%2520Dreams?ac=sweet%20dreams

**_Press the Button If You Wish to Have Sweet Dreams Tonight._**

**\/_  
_**


End file.
